


Bury the Hatchet

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 点梗第五篇，修月Susan的对手变情人。





	Bury the Hatchet

雷斯垂德真的，真的很讨厌被扔到队里锻炼的公子哥们，他面前的就是位代表人物：军装纤尘不染，皮肤是常年待在室内的白，又高又瘦一口伦敦腔，用不了一天他就要用这高高在上的口音哭着喊妈妈了，或者叫妈咪，如果他没猜错的话。

偏见是不对的，我们都知道这个道理。

半个小时之后雷斯垂德就被这位麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——连名字都一样见鬼的盛气凌人——以标准格斗技法背朝下摔在训练场最硬的一块地上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴就差丢人地喊出声来。

从此两个人就结下了梁子，虽然在旁人看来更像是雷斯垂德单方面的，毕竟麦克罗夫特对谁都不冷不热只有那么两副表情：面无表情和假惺惺的微笑。但雷斯垂德在想点什么从脸上就看得出来，他恨不得每天出操时大喊一声我讨厌福尔摩斯，偏偏他们还分在一个宿舍。

其他人都知道在他俩比赛时最好滚远点，被误伤可不是好玩的。麦克罗夫特偏重技巧，格雷格体力更好，枪法上两人各有输赢，理论知识福尔摩斯有绝对优势，情报分析也是一流。雷斯垂德固执地不肯认输，小脑袋用最大功率运转着企图跟上一个福尔摩斯的步伐，自然是徒劳。

 

麦克罗夫特讨厌体能训练，讨厌八个人的宿舍，讨厌满身粘糊糊的汗水或泥浆和金鱼一样愚蠢的士兵们。他日后要从这个基地挑选几个人作为他的探员，但至今还没找到合适的人选，而他已经在这里浪费了快两个月了。不错，雷斯垂德几乎在每一项上都是顶尖，但他过于强烈的道德感和与之几乎成反比的智商让他无法成为福尔摩斯称手的武器。

他自然也清楚雷斯垂德对自己的偏见，那双深棕色的眼睛在看向他时总是带着挑衅的神色，生机勃勃，让他想起小时候吃下的一罐又一罐榛仁巧克力酱，而他自青春期开始减重后就对那东西避之不及。

 

短短的休假只够在镇上酒吧一晚的放纵。雷斯垂德已经喝了一品脱半的啤酒，中间瞄了对面穿牛仔裙的女孩三次，他决定喝完这杯就去搭话，但他再次抬眼的时候视线突然被挡住了，被一身考究的蓝色西装。丝毛混纺的料子低调地闪着光，得宜的香水，金质袖扣，再往上是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯那张似笑非笑的脸。

他顺着雷斯垂德的视线冲着那女孩礼貌地点点头，隔着这么远雷斯垂德都能看出她脸红了，雷斯垂德自己的脸也红了，当然是出于不同的原因。

“福尔摩斯！”

麦克罗夫特露出一个无辜的微笑，雷斯垂德只能憋着一肚子火披上外套，决定还是回宿舍算了，路上看到的每个蓝色垃圾桶都让他想上去踢一脚。

 

在英格兰尚有凉意的初夏他们被扔到了赤道附近不知哪个鬼地方上演荒野求生。温度陡然上升二十摄氏度，再加上潮湿的空气，在这待七天绝对够受的。雷斯垂德对自己做了个鬼脸，紧跟在福尔摩斯后面从运输机上跳了下去。

寻找干净一点的水源花了他很大力气，找到能吃的食物也是，他起初以为自己头晕是因为饿，过了一天开始发热时终于不情愿地承认没那么简单。他几乎走不了一英里就得靠在树下休息，连挥手赶开那些多得吓人的蚊虫都觉得费劲，时间像树胶一样粘稠缓慢地流淌，他不知道过了多久，只觉得很快直升机就会来接走这些士兵了，所以他不想现在发求救信号。在幻觉中雷斯垂德不止一次听到了螺旋桨带起的巨大风声，但每次睁开眼头顶都还是那片密不透风的绿色障壁。

 

麦克罗夫特就是在第六天捡到了烧得迷迷糊糊的雷斯垂德，那时他正像只被遗弃的小狗一样蜷在叶片硕大的箭根薯下方，虽然额头烧得滚烫但至少还能认出福尔摩斯是谁，也有力气拽着麦克罗夫特的手不准他联系救援。麦克罗夫特没办法只能跟他拉手指保证，然后找了棵金鸡纳树磨碎了树皮给雷斯垂德灌下去，暗暗希望能管点用。

幸好一个晚上不算太长，雷斯垂德的情况也没再恶化，终于看见人影的麦克罗夫特松了口气，把半梦半醒还死死拽着他衣服不放的雷斯垂德放心地交给医护人员。

回基地后雷斯垂德对来看望他的福尔摩斯道了谢，二人从此握手言和。

 

麦克罗夫特最终也没有带走任何一个共同训练过的士兵，他们都很优秀，但他用的人需要从头亲手培养。

他没有对格雷格隐瞒要离开的消息，毕竟在雷斯垂德眼中他们已经算朋友了，但麦克罗夫特没想到自己会收到礼物。雷斯垂德提前一周就准备了小羊皮封面的威尼斯红色笔记本，但在他启程前一刻才极其拘谨地双手递过来，“麦克罗夫特，呃……你自己保重。”

“我们会再见的，格雷格。”


End file.
